


This is the Day

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e03 The Searchers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e02 Sink or Swim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Eddie wouldn't give it up for anything. Whatever happened at the pier, it's been replaced with the happiest he's felt in a long time, listening to the two most important people in his life fight over whose ice cream flavor is better.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	This is the Day

“Rise and shine!”

Eddie struggles to wake up at the call, and even then, he has to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

Then he feels a very familiar hand poking his ribs.

“You heard the man. Time to get up.”

It’s a dirty move, and they both know it, so Eddie reciprocates by kicking a leg out, which succeeds in getting a yelp from the man standing over him, but he doesn’t stop his poking.

“Get up, you lazy bum.”

Finally, Eddie sits up, complaining, “Alright alright! Pain in my ass. Remind me to take back your house key.”

Buck just smiles, knowing there’s no real threat behind it. “Can’t get rid of me that easily, Eddie.”

Buck holds up his ring adorned hand in emphasis. “Or did you forget?”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie sits up, “How could I ever forget, with you finding new excuses to show that off since the day I put it on you?”

Buck laughs, and that’s all the prompting Eddie needs to stand up and pull Buck in for a kiss.

They stay like that for several minutes, content to start their morning off right, before they hear,

“Let’s gooo! I don’t wanna miss the pier!”

They pull away reluctantly, this time Eddie breaking the silence. “Alright, let’s get going before a certain someone tries walking to the pier without us.”

Eventually, they make it to the pier in plenty of time, after several failed attempts where they forgot something or someone didn’t go to the bathroom.

The second they step foot on the boardwalk, Chris exclaims, “I wanna win a bear!”

Both Buck and Eddie share an amused look as they set Chris up at one of the seats, with Buck holding onto him so he can shoot better.

The sight’s so adorable, Eddie has to get a picture of it, pulling his phone out, and calling,

“Smile!”

Both Buck and Chris turn, and upon seeing the camera, put on their best smiles.

The second the camera flashes, a sudden wave of sadness overwhelms Eddie, to where tears start leaking out of his eyes, and he has to turn around to catch his breath.

“Eddie?” Buck calls from behind, clearly worried.

But Eddie can’t reply, as his lungs suddenly feel like they can’t get enough air.

“Daddy?” he hears his son say, even more worried.

“Hang on there, superman.” He hears Buck tell Chris, then suddenly feels two arms wrap around him.

“Sh, Eddie, it’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Eddie gasps out, “I-I don’t know. I just took the picture, and...and I suddenly couldn’t breathe, and my heart started pounding.”

“Sounds like a panic attack. Take a quick look around. What can you see?”

Eddie listens, and pretty soon, he feels like he can breathe normally.

But Buck still looks worried, “You sure you’re okay now? We can always come back another day.”

Eddie shakes his head, “No, I’m okay.”

With that, Eddie moves to where Chris is still sitting, “I think it’s my turn to help win that bear.”

The rest of their time on the pier goes smoothly, with all three of them stuffing themselves silly with fried food, playing more games.

Although, for the life of him, Eddie can’t explain why he’s putting his foot down when Chris asks if he can ride the ferris wheel.

“Please? I’ll even ride with Bucky!” Chris begs, puppy dog eyes out in full force.

But Eddie’s not falling for it this time, “I said no, Chris. Not this time.”

Buck is confused as well, but all he says is, “It’s okay, Chris. There’s plenty of other cool things we can do. Like...hey, how about we go look down at the water?”

Whatever’s wrong with Eddie doesn’t like that idea either, but he forces himself to bury it as he agrees, “Yeah, weren’t you telling me how much you love watching everyone fish?”

Chris breaks out into a smile, ferris wheel forgotten, “Okay!”

Both Buck and Eddie have a firm grip on Chris’ back after they help him to get a better look, and for a moment, Eddie’s worries stay quiet.

“It’s not gonna be forever, Buck.” Eddie suddenly finds himself saying.

Buck turns, confused. “What isn’t?”

“You not being a firefighter. You’ll be back before you know it.”

Buck gives him an odd look, “I am a firefighter. Or did you forget that too?”

Now Eddie’s the one confused, “You’re off duty until you’ve been cleared from the pulmonary embolism?”

Now Buck’s looking really worried. “Eddie, I’ve never had an embolism in my life. Are you sure you’re okay?”

No, Eddie’s pretty sure he’s not. But he’s not gonna tell Buck that.

Eddie shakes his head, “I'm fine. Really.”

Buck really looks like he wants to push, but with Chris starting to squirm, he knows now's not the time.

But then, amazing kid that he is, Chris turns to wrap his dad in a hug, and Eddie can only hug back, wanting to squeeze tighter.

"Daaaaad, you're squishing me."

Instantly, Eddie pulls away, "Sorry, mijo. Sorry. You think you're ready to head home?"

Whether he actually is, or maybe he senses Eddie's need to leave, Chris nods.

Eddie only feels like he can breathe again once they're a safe distance away.

"Told you it's good!"

"Okay, okay, you win. But mine's better."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah-huh."

This is the very intelligent conversation Eddie's currently listening to as they drive home with the ice cream both Buck and Chris decided they just had to have.

But Eddie wouldn't give it up for anything. Whatever happened at the pier, it's been replaced with the happiest he's felt in a long time, listening to the two most important people in his life fight over whose ice cream flavor is better.

"I think we all know mine trumps both of yours any day of the week."

As expected, he's met with catcalls from next to him and the back seat.

"Can't take you two anywhere, can I?" Eddie jokes good-naturedly.

"You know it." Buck tells him, taking his free hand to join with Eddie's.

"Can we show Daddy the surprise?" Chris asks from the back seat excitedly.

"Not yet, Superman. Wait till we get home." Buck turns to look at Chris, a _be patient_ look in his eyes.

"Oh? I have a surprise waiting for me?" Eddie cocks an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. But as I already told this one," Buck pretends to be stern here as he looks at Chris again. "The surprise isn't ready yet."

"Oh darn. How ever will I wait until then?" Eddie mock pouts, then smiles when Buck leans in for a quick kiss, right as they pull into the driveway.

"Is it here?" Eddie pretends to look in the utility closet.

"Nooooo." Chris laughs from where Buck's holding him in his arms.

"Is it...here?" Eddie looks between the couch cushions.

"Nooooo." This time it's both Buck and Chris who say it, as they struggle to not burst out laughing.

"Oh wait, I know." Eddie gets a sneaky look in his eyes, opening the oven door. "It's in here!"

"Daaaaaddy." Chris whines.

At this, Eddie throws up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I give up. Where is it?"

"You have to go to your room." Chris tells him, and he looks so serious, Eddie has to struggle to not laugh.

"Right away, sir." Eddie salutes them both walking towards the bedroom he now shares with Buck.

"On the bed." Buck tells him from the doorway, Chris still in his arms.

"Oh it's one of those surprises, huh? Chris, time for lights out."

"Nooooo." Chris whines again, "This is my surprise. I want to do it."

Buck's quick to move to the bed, setting Chris down, "Alright, Superman. Do your thing."

"Close your eyes." Chris tells Eddie, and once again, Eddie has to fight to not laugh as he complies.

"Alright, they're closed. What's the surprise?"

_“I’m okay, Daddy. You can wake up now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments comments!


End file.
